Aurora Woods Academy
by klairah
Summary: Hermione's parents find out about dangerous activities after 5th year and take her our of Hogwarts and enroll her into a muggle boarding school protected by the ancient gods. Severus Snape and company have to find her so she can help in the final battle. Dumbledore thinks she is key to winning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own. Everything else is a figment of my imagination and I took the characters out to play for awhile**

 **Beta: Kateera**

Chapter One:

"Father, please be serious. You can't expect me to go along with this absurd plan," she all but shouted at him.

"Hermione, I am 100% serious. Your mother and I feel it is in the best interest of you, _our_ daughter, if we go ahead with our plans."

"Dad, I am begging you, I have never begged you for anything before but this is just too much. I have friends and people I care about and I can't just up and leave or abandon them; not when they need me, not when I need them."

"Honey, as much as I love your friends, we just can't let you fight a bloody war. This is a war that will change everyone's life. We didn't even know about it until the end of last school year. You have two more years at that school and the dangers are just getting worse. We are not willing to sacrifice our only daughter to the wizarding community."

"Why can't you trust that I will do the right thing and stay as safe as I possibly can? Dad, I can't go back to a muggle school knowing all I know about who I am and what I can do! It just wouldn't be right! I have to go back to Hogwarts, it's my second home."

"Unfortunately for you darling, you don't get a say in this. We don't like making you miss your last years at Hogwarts, but until we deem it safe to renter the wizarding world, you will not be going back there."

Hermione stomped her feet, let out an angry growl and fell back onto the couch, "you can't seriously think that taking me out of Hogwarts will make me any safer; it's rumored Professor Dumbledore is the only person You Know Whoever feared. You would do this, even if it meant I hated you?"

"Although we would like you to see our side of this, yes, if you hate us at least you would be alive."

"Hermione," her mom spoke up for the first time, "We love you, we lost 4 children before we had you. All of the tears and anguish I felt over that wouldn't even compare to what I would feel if I lost you. I want to see you grow into a lovely young woman who becomes a successful witch, marries a handsome wizard, and has children of her own someday. If that were to be cut short, I don't think I could live with myself. All we are doing is what we see fit as your parents to do. We do it out of love, not any other motive."

"If you guys go through with this," said Hermione in a low voice, "then I will never forgive you. Ever. Are you prepared to deal with that?"

"In time we hope you will see our side. We leave first thing in the morning to take you to your new school," her father said with a finality in his voice.

"I don't think I will ever understand." Hermione whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek as she got up and went to her room. Closing her door, she collapsed on her bed where she let the tears flow freely.

Hermione jerked awake, not realizing she had fallen asleep. She looked at her clock and noted the time was 2:07 in the morning. Without much thought to what she was doing she got up and reached for her wand. Not seeing it on the nightstand she realized she left it downstairs. 'Well I'll worry about that later' she thought. First she needed to pack her trunk and get her things ready. She was not going to let her parents ship her off to a muggle boarding school. She knew Harry used the Knight Bus before and he told her how he had done it. She was sure she could do it. After her trunk was packed she looked around and said a silent goodbye to her childhood home because she wasn't sure when she would see it again. She walked out and quietly made her way downstairs, making sure to avoid the creaky stair half way down. When she got to the bottom, she set her trunk down by the door and headed into the den to search for her wand.

"Hermione." The sudden noise made her jump. "Why would you think about running away? How can we make you understand why we are doing this?" Her father said with pleading in his voice.

"Dad, I can't see why you are doing this because it's not the right thing to do. I want you to trust that I am smart enough to make the decision for myself."

"We can't trust you to make the right decision. We already know your decision is the wrong one."

His reply rang in the air as she saw him playing with her wand.

"Now darling, I want you to realize how serious we are," he said as he stopped twirling her wand through his fingers and snapped it in two.

Hermione flinched as if he had struck her. Tears started flowing and she couldn't stop them. She couldn't do anything but stand there in silent shock, feeling as if a part of her was just ripped in two. Her mom came up behind her to try and hug her but Hermione recoiled and moved away.

Her father took notice of her mom and turned to speak to her. "Darling, would you please grab 'Mione's trunk? I built a nice fire and we can get rid of the rest of her magical things in here."

Her mom gave her a sad smile but went to grab her trunk. As they pulled out her books, Hermione was half hoping they wouldn't burn but as her parents threw them in the fire, she watched them go up in smoke. She stood in silent tears as they finished throwing her things in the fire. Finally she found her voice and it was filled with venom that she didn't even know she had.

"I'm not sure what is worse; having a daughter who died fighting bravely to protect the people she loves or a daughter who might as well be dead because she wants nothing to do with her parents ever again. I hate you, and I will never forgive you."

With that Hermione turned around and sat by the door until her parents told her it was time to leave. She didn't say one word to them, not even goodbye.

Hermione didn't know where she was going. Her parents didn't divulge that information. They dropped her off at the airport and as her mom came to give her a hug, Hermione stepped aside before she could reach her. Her dad gave her the ticket and Hermione looked at the gate number, leaving without so much as a glance at her parents.

When the plane landed, all she could see was clear blue water that was breathtaking. It was bittersweet, of course, knowing that she would rather be arriving at Hogwarts. She grabbed her bags and headed towards the entrance where she saw a man in a black and white suit standing with a sign that said Welcome Hermione Granger. She made her way over to him and he greeted her very cheerfully. All she could do was give a small, tentative smile in return. He led her out to a limousine, helped her into the car, and put her bags and trunk in the back. When he sat in the drivers seat, he turned around and let her know that there was a little bit of a drive and to make herself comfortable. They stopped after what seemed like an endless parade of ocean views and the driver helped her out of the car. A woman was waiting at the entrance to what she could only assume was the school.

"Hello Miss Granger, I am Professor Underwood. We hope you had a good flight. We would like to welcome you to your new school, and we sure hope you come to like it as much as we do."

With those words of welcome Hermione was ushered through the gate where she read _**Aurora Woods Academy**_ on the front of the building. She gritted her teeth and followed the woman into the building wishing she was anywhere but here.

 **A.N: Thank you for reading, this is my first fic and I am super excited about it! I hope you guys like it and constructive criticism is always appreciated! Please leave a review! Cookies for all who do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his affiliates, I just like taking them out to play!**

 **Beta: Kateera**

Chapter Two

Albus sat in his office, a worried look on his face when an abrupt knock came on his door.

"Enter," he replied.

Severus Snape came in and stood in front of Albus. "You requested my presence sir?"

"Yes Severus, thank you for coming in. We have an issue I think I'll need your help resolving. It seems a student has vanished and no one knows where she is."

"Why is this of concern? A lot of parents have been taking their children out of Hogwarts as You Know Who's rise is getting stronger."

"We have lost Hermione Granger."

Albus looked like he was expecting a reaction from Severus, although he didn't get what he wanted. Internally he was surprised the girl had gone missing, but his years as a double spy helped in his favor in situations like these.

"With all do respect sir, how do you lose a witch or wizard? We have magical means to find them, this should be easy and I am not sure why you are in need of my services."

"Normally it would be easy Severus, but unfortunately her mom and dad did some research and we believe they sent her off to a special muggle boarding school. One that is protected by the gods. There are only five that I am aware of, one of them is actually a wizarding school but the others are not. We do not believe she was sent to a place where magic is taught so we have four schools to look through. I am proposing we do this undercover style, I do not want anyone to know what is happening and I do feel it is best that we not upset the gods."

"Who do you propose do the undercover work? One of her god forsaken friends? I can imagine this getting screwed up ten fold."

"No, no, Severus, I can't have anyone so easy to recognize. Harry needs to stay here. I have some things I want to teach him this school year that I feel will be fundamental to his success at defeating the dark lord. I actually have the perfect candidate, if he'll say yes."

"Who is that?"

"You."

Severus' mouth opened gaping at the headmaster who clearly lost his mind.

"In case you are unaware of this Albus, I am a teacher in my late 30's, how am I supposed to blend in with muggle children?"

"You see Severus, I always thought you were a man who thought outside the box. We do have a school of magic here right? If I am not mistaken you are the youngest potions master ever? I think you can figure this out."

"So you want me to make a potion that will turn me into a prepubescent 17 year old boy?"

"Now you understand!" said Albus with too much glee in his voice for Severus to like.

"As much fun as my teenage years were," Severus replied not trying to hide the sarcasm, "I don't want to return just to find a witch who's parents have decided to not send her back."

"Severus," Albus said quietly, "she is a key part of this war, we need her if we ever want to be free from the clutches of the dark lord. I want you to do this because I have no trust in anyone else to be able to get the job done. You are talented in undercover because of your double spy status, this one just involves you looking a little younger and enrolling into several schools. Once we can locate Miss Granger we need to figure a way to get her back here without too much disruption."

"Flattery does not become you Albus, I do not want to do this, please don't make me."

"Begging are you Severus? Don't you want to be free from the clutches of evil for good? Hermione can help, we just need to bring her back here."

"Fuck, Albus," he snapped. "As I see we are just going around in fucking circles, all I request is that I assemble a team and they are people of my choice."

"As you wish Severus, just know that they can't all be Slytherin. I ask that you choose some children from the other houses and if that proves too hard for you then I will choose them for you."

Severus snarled at this but nodded his assent.

"Come to me with a list of possible assistants and we will get started right away."

"Yes sir," he said between gritted teeth.

Severus left the office in a far worse mood than he expected. Yet again he was expected to save the day when the people he was saving could care less about him. He sat in his study contemplating who he could bring aboard this team. He knew there were few Slytherins who he could trust and even fewer who would want to help save the muggleborn. He finally wrote down two Slytherin names and figured he should look at the other houses to see who would be the least annoying. After a few hours, he had a list. He wasn't happy with it but knew Albus would be. He sent the paper to Albus' desk and decided to turn in for the night even though it was earlier then usual. He felt a headache coming on and the little brats would be here tomorrow.

Albus was talking to the paintings on the walls when the piece of paper appeared on his desk. He looked down and in silver writing he saw, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Weasley, Weasley's sister, and the Lovegood girl. He chuckled a little, amused that Severus of all people had come up with this list of students. He finished his thoughts for the beginning of the term speech and then tucked in for the night. Tomorrow the students would arrive and the year promised many new lessons.

 **A.N. : Thank you for reviewing my last chapter! I hope you like this chapter and please do feel free to leave a review, and as always constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: So very sorry for the long update and only updating with a filler after that. I promise next chapter will be up way sooner!

Disclaimer: Anyone whom you may recognize is not mine

Chapter Three

Professor Underwood ushered Hermione into what she could only assume was the headmaster's office. The Professor motioned to a seat in front of the big ornate desk and then shuffled out of the room. Hermione sat down and looked around the room while she waited. It was a large room, but a comfortable one. There was a whole wall lined with books on a various assortment of bookshelves. She itched to go look at them, but she knew they were not books filled with the history of Hogwarts, or the magical creatures, or new potions to learn. 'I would definitely take Professor Snape's potions class instead of being here,' she thought to herself with a half grimace, half chuckle. She was still thinking about Hogwarts when someone entered the office.

Hermione looked up at a rather tall man, he had a nice face and he looked down at her with a smile.

"You must be Hermione Granger, I am so glad we were able to accommodate your parents in finding you a place in our prestigious school. They have mentioned that you are a very smart girl, but you have been going to a school that is more extracurricular then actual studies. Is this true?"

"More or less," she responded sullenly.

"Well I am Headmaster Devlin and I assure you we will do our best to teach you the things you will need in order to become a successful member of society. Now since you were in a different school we will require you to take a few tests so we know where to place you in classes. I can have the secretary set it up for tomorrow morning. Classes will start the morning after and since you are new I have arranged another student to show you to your dorm room and around campus."

A small knock sounded on the door and Headmaster Devlin got up to answer it.

"Ahh yes, Persephone, please do come in."

Hermione looked towards the door to see a young female looking around the headmaster to stare quizzically at her. "Professor Underwood said you required my assistance Headmaster?" she said still staring at Hermione.

"We have a new student with us and I ask that you show her around. We have placed her in your room so I thought you might like to get to know each other."

"Of course Headmaster," she said with a nod. Turning to Hermione she held out her hand, "I'm Persephone, or Seph to my friends."

Hermione took her hand, "Hermione Granger," she said .

The other girl burst out laughing and Hermione looked at her with a frown.

"I'm sorry but there aren't many girls who have weirder names than mine. Of course my parents had a Greek Goddess fascination so that's how I got my name, what about you?"

It took Hermione a moment to realize Persephone had stopped talking and was looking at her expectantly. "I'm sorry, did you ask me something?"

"Yes, how did your parents come up with a name like Hermione?"

"My parents are avid Shakespeare lovers."

"Oh that makes sense that it would be Shakespeare but I never could get into his stories. Too dry and the language doesn't make sense to me."

"I enjoy his work," she said defensively.

Her tone was lost on Persephone who kept rattling on, every once in awhile pointing something of interest out to Hermione. Finally when she had been shown the grounds Persephone led her to their dorm.

"It's been awhile since I have had a roommate, most girls request someone else."

Hermione was vaguely listening as she was looking around at the surroundings. If she had not known about Hogwarts or her being a witch she would have probably been quite happy going to a school like this. They passed a blonde girl sitting in an alcove reading a book, as they walked past she looked up and stared at them.

"That is Ariana, she is nice although rather quiet and shy. Spends most of her days in the library."

That peaked Hermione's interest and figured she would inquire about the library later. Finally they stopped in front of a door that said 4C on it with a plaque underneath reading Persephone Bellefleur and Hermione Granger.

"This is us," Persephone chirped stating the obvious. "We do have the option of locking our door when we are not in there but this school is quite safe so no one ever really bothers doing that. The last person to mess with a room that didn't belong to them was humiliated and ended up leaving before the year was over. That was the year before I came and the stories vary a lot but no one is really quite sure how it all happened. Anyway, like I said it is quite safe and I find it convenient not to lock the door although if you feel better about it we can totally do it."

"You talk a lot," Hermione said bluntly before she could stop herself.

Persephone got red in the face and turned away before Hermione could apologize. "I know I do," she said rather sadly. "My parents are always on my case, my teachers are always on my case, I don't have many friends but I just can't help it. It's just who I am," she said forlornly as she walked over to her bed.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way. At my old school I have this friend who you remind me a lot of, her name is Ginny." Hermione wanted to keep talking but thinking about Ginny and all her other friends was just too painful and it choked her up.

Persephone looked at her and impulsively gave her a hug before Hermione could protest. "Don't worry Hermione, I saw you and I just knew we could be friends. I'll keep you busy so you won't miss your friends as much."

Hermione had her doubts that that was possible but didn't say anything and just returned the hug before letting go and looking around the room.

The quarters looked very cozy, they had a sitting area with a book shelf and two comfy looking chairs surrounding the shelf. There were two desks, each with a laptop sitting on it. Hermione had missed muggle technology while she was at Hogwarts. She looked towards their sleeping arrangement and was relieved not to see bunkbeds. They each had a large bed and a dresser that sat at the end. She wasn't sure how long she would be away from Hogwarts but at least she would be comfortable she thought as she saw her stuff sitting next to the bed that was hers.

"We sleep, study, and have get togethers in our dorms but we eat in the dining hall," Persephone said after she let Hermione take it all in.

At the mention of food Hermione's stomach gave a gurgle that even Persephone heard. She looked sheepishly at her, "speaking of food."

The girls burst out laughing and Hermione knew that despite being away from everything and everyone she loved at least she had made a friend and that made her exile a little more comforting.

"I'll show you the dining hall, it's almost dinner time anyway." Hermione followed Persephone out, glancing around her room one more time.

After dinner was over, Hermione followed Persephone back to their room. The girls stayed up late talking and getting to know each other. Hermione still felt bitter and very upset about being away from Hogwarts but she decided to look at this logically. Her friends would notice she was not on the train and want to do everything in their power to rescue her and until they did she would try and fit in as best she could here. Persephone was nice and she supposed her classes would be ok.

The next day she sat through a few hours of taking tests and in the end she was placed in classes in her age group. They even placed her in some advanced history and advanced english. She was excited about that, of course she thought to herself, only she would get excited about a harder class.

The rest of that day was getting to know the campus again, Persephone showed her the library when she asked about it. It wasn't as big as the one at Hogwarts but it was a good size and Hermione knew she could get lost in there if she ever needed to get away. That night Hermione lay wide awake in bed, scared about classes starting up in the morning. Would she really be good enough to pull this off until her friends found her? She wasn't so sure but she would try, at least she could do that much.


	4. Chapter 4

Anything you recognize, I do not own. Everything else is a figment of my imagination and I took the characters out to play for awhile.

Beta: Kateera

Chapter Four:

Severus awoke the next morning not feeling rested at all. He knew this idea was going to go downhill and he didn't want to be on the ride. Of course, swearing his allegiance to Albus meant that he couldn't very well go against his wishes. Grumbling, he got out of bed and dressed for the day. After a small breakfast he went to his personal potions lab and began work on the Elixir of Adulescentia as it was a complex potion and preparing it would give him time to think of how he would approach this task that Albus had set him on.

The train arrived that evening with the sniveling brats that he was supposed to teach this year. Every year it seemed as if they got smaller and more coddled. Where were the students who had brains and a backbone? That's all he ever wanted. Dare he say it, but another student like Granger would be a miracle. In all his years of teaching, she seemed to be the only one who had something in her head even if she did come off as an insufferable know it all. Severus sat at the head table, listened through Albus' speech, and even managed to eat with only a few sneers towards the students. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Albus stood up to give his final start of term notices.

"And finally, I ask that the following students remain behind as their fellow classmates head to their dorms. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. The rest of you are dismissed, enjoy your slumber, as your class schedules will be handed out tomorrow at breakfast."

There was a lot of hustle and bustle as the students left to get settled into their dorms. The few students asked to remain behind were staring around a little puzzled at each other. The teachers also took their leave and Severus was hoping to sneak out undetected but luck had never been Severus' friend.

"Severus, this is your team, I assume you know that and as such you should definitely be here for this meeting."

"Of course Albus, how foolish of me."

Albus turned toward the students in question and gave them a smile, that bright twinkle in his eye making everyone nervous. Before he could say anything Harry stepped forward.

"Professor Dumbledore, we've been worried sick about Hermione. Do you know what's happened? She won't respond to any of our letters. We were hoping we would see her here but unless you guys have her somewhere, it's like she's vanished."

"Very astute, Potter."

Dumbledore gave Severus a sideways glance before addressing the group.

"Actually Harry, that's why we've gathered you students here this evening. We have been told Hermione has been taken to a muggle boarding school and her parents are adamant that she not return to Hogwarts. For most students I would abide by their parents wishes in these matters, but Hermione is not like most students and I do feel her presence is definitely needed here."

"Then why not go get her? We can help, we would love to help, although I am not sure why Malfoy and Zabini are here."

"Well Harry, if it were that simple we would already have acted and tried to get her. As it is, her parents did a little research into the school they wanted to send Miss Granger to and unfortunately it will not be so easy. The reason Hermione hasn't been getting your letters or been able to contact you is that she was placed at a school that is protected by the ancient gods. Although the gods and wizardry have very little to do with each other, one thing they can do is make places they wish to remain secret, very secret indeed. Kind of like what we do with the muggles. There are only a few schools around the world that are protected by the gods and we need to figure out which one Hermione is at so we can try and get her back to Hogwarts. We also need to tread lightly as it would be very unwise to anger the gods and goddesses."

"We are in, we will help however we can," said Harry speaking for himself and his friends.

"As much as I know you would like to help Harry, I actually have a special project for you and I and it should prove detrimental in your defeat of the dark lord."

"But Professor, Hermione…" he said trailing off with a catch in his voice.

"Yes Harry, I know you miss her but we must look at the bigger picture as we try and locate her. That is why I have appointed Professor Snape in charge of this mission and he has assembled this team," said Dumbledore, sweeping his arm out to include the other students.

Harry stuttered at this most recent revelation but continued listening to the plan.

"Yes Severus will need help locating these schools and then he is going to do something he hasn't done in a very long time, become a student. That is where you guys will come in, after locating the schools that have the protection, we will need to get Severus ready to go undercover as a student in the muggle world. Severus will appoint you with your duties and the days that you will meet. I am trusting you students and this is a big responsibility and I do not want to see your studies diminish because of it. If for some reason you can't perform the duties asked of you as well as your duties for your classes then I will take you off the team. Severus do you have a time on when you would like to have your first meeting?"

"I need you to be at the Potions lab promptly at 8 on Monday night and we will get started right away. I'll have the essential books you will need to start conducting your research, please do be prompt as I do not want to waste anymore time than is necessary on this project. Malfoy and Zabini, if I may have a word with you, the rest of you are dismissed." The students left in a flurry of conversation as Malfoy and Zabini went to stand in front of their teacher and mentor.

"I asked you guys to be a part of this group strictly for being my allies, I trust you can complete your duties as well as entertain this notion of Albus' that the Granger girl is important to defeating He Who Must Not Be Named. I know neither of you have chosen where you end up in the war that is inevitable. Until you do choose, I need your help on this task, if only to help my case as a spy."

"We shall be at the Potions lab on Monday sir." Draco replied stiffly as he walked away, Zabini following.

Severus rubbed his temple, where he could feel a headache starting to form. With a sigh and a swish of his robes he left the great hall to retire to his bed chambers. The next week, was going to be a long one, he could tell.

Monday, promptly at 8, Severus heard a knock on his door and with a wave of his hand the door creaked open. In walked Malfoy and Zabini, followed by the Weasley girl and the rest of the group with Ron Weasley bringing up the rear.

"Sit down. The books you need are on these two tables and the people you sit down with are the people you will be conducting your research with."

Malfoy and Zabini sat down regally at one of the desks as the rest of the students fought over where to sit, once they figured it out the only one who hadn't been able to sit was Ginny Weasley who with a disdainful huff proceeded to take her seat with the two Slytherins. Ron tried to protest, but there wasn't much that could be done since there were no more seats at the other table.

"Shut it Ronald, it doesn't matter," Ginny said, her annoyed tone enough to make him fall quiet..

"Now that everyone has taken a seat let's get started, "Severus drawled with a sneer at Ron's pouting face, "I have prepared some information about the schools that are known to have God and Goddess protection. There are five of them that are confirmed and we shall start there and worry about the unknown if we have to go down that path. I'll split up the schools between the tables and I need you to go about finding out as much about the schools as you can. Where they are located, name, the people who run it, the region that it is in, get as much information you can gather. I suggest you get some paper and quills to take notes and we can compare them as we go along."

With that he raised his hand and the books on his desk dispersed between the two tables.

Ron and Luna's table got books on Egyptian and Indian mythology, Ginny's table got books on Greek, Celtic, and Norse mythology. With a bit of grumbling, they opened the books and started to pour over them, trying to glean as much information as they could. As the students were reading, Severus went to continue to brew the potion he would need to impersonate his youth.

When it was time for the students to head back to their common rooms, Severus stood up and cleared his throat. "We shall make Monday's our regular meeting time. We should meet for the next few Mondays, come up with the area we should visit first, and focus on that one. That way, by the time the potion is ready, I will know everything there is to know about that location. For now you are dismissed."

The books disappeared from the tables as the students stood up and gathered their belongings. There was a definite curiosity about being included in this group but also a hovering sense of worry for Hermione, Severus wasn't the nurturing type so he let them be with their own thoughts as he finished cleaning up the room and retired for the night. He was completely unsure of where they were going with this pet project of Dumbledore's, and that worried him more than anything else. He lay in bed with the latest edition of Potion Explosion but he couldn't concentrate and he fell into a fitful sleep about brunettes, and potions, and red eyes following him.

AN: Thank you for reading! I am sorry this chapter didn't get out as early as I would have liked but I have decided to use this fic for Camp Nano and my goal is 25,000 which is hopefully doable since thats half of NaNoWriMo! I hope you liked this chapter and the next one will hopefully be up next week at the latest! Please leave a review if you're heart feels it!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! I really appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter too!

If you recognize anything, it's unfortunately not mine I just enjoy playing with them!

Beta: Kateera

Chapter Five:

Hermione got up early the next morning, her nerves making it hard to get any kind of rest. She knew her time at Hogwarts had taken her away from the shy, geeky girl she had been growing up but being in new surroundings was giving her flashbacks that she would rather forget. She was up earlier than Persephone so she decided to try finding the dining hall on her own. It took a few wrong turns but she managed to find it eventually and set about getting her breakfast before finding an empty table to sit at. She looked around as she ate, noticing there weren't very many students up and about yet, although there was the blond girl she had come across when Persephone was giving her the tour. While she was looking at her, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar, the girl looked up from the book she was reading and made eye contact. Not knowing what to do, (being caught staring is rather embarrassing), she gave a shy smile and went back to eating her own food. Just as she was about to get up and throw her trash away a shadow fell across the table.

"Hello," said a soft feminine voice.

Startled Hermione looked up into the light blue eyes of the blond girl she had been staring at.

"H… hello," she stammered back, not sure what to think about this awkward introduction.

"I saw you when you arrived, Persephone was showing you around."

"Yes, I remember," she replied.

"My name is Ariana, you seem different then most of the students who go to this school."

Not sure if that was a compliment, Hermione just smiled, hoping the girl would go on.

"You arrived earlier than most, I wanted to introduce myself but I admit I'm a little shy when it comes to such things."

Relieved at knowing she wasn't the only one who was a little awkward, Hermione shook her head, agreeing with her. "If I was earlier than most students, then why were you already here?"

Ariana gave a sour look, "my dad ships me off as soon as he is able to."

And that was all she said, Hermione left the subject alone, sensing it was a touchy one.

As more students started trickling in for breakfast, Ariana got this nervous look and took her leave, saying she would see Hermione around. Hermione watched her go and then remembered she was about to throw her trash away and got up. After disposing of her trash and putting her tray on the cart sitting next to the trash cans, Hermione left to go get ready for classes, figuring arriving early was better than the alternative.

Hermione looked at the schedule she had been given the day before and headed off to her homeroom class. It was the class she started in each day and the class that ended each day. It was also the only class that remained the same all through the school year.

She entered the classroom and chose a seat in the middle, not too close to be considered a teacher's pet, but not all the way in the back either. The teacher wasn't in the room yet so Hermione made do with just watching as the students piled in. The last few students wandered in as the bell rang, signaling the start of class. The teacher came walking in, closing the door behind him as he turned around and looked at the students.

"Ahh, the start of a new year. Fresh faces ready to grasp the teachings we have prepared for you. For those of you who are new to this school, as I do see some new faces," his eyes momentarily stopping on Hermione, "I am Professor Ridley. You will get to see my face at the beginning and end of every school day, and I shall see yours. I do not tolerate tardiness and you will use your time in my room effectively and quietly. I am available if you have any questions and please do feel free to ask me anything, I am not here to be a mean strict professor but I am here to assure that each of you get the best education possible while following certain guidelines. Now as classes haven't started yet, I have come up with a little way for me to learn a little about each of you." He walked around the room handing out papers, as he placed one on Hermione's desk he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Just fill those questionnaires out the best you can and it will allow me to see what your goals are this year and it gives me a better understanding of how to help you where you might need help. Once finished you may lay the papers on my desk and use the rest of the period to chat with your peers. This will be the one and only time I allow that so use your time wisely."

Hermione was taking in everything he said and she looked down at the paper and realized it was just answering questions about herself. Although she couldn't reveal she was a witch, she could definitely give him a feel for her personality and how serious she took school. After Hermione finished filling out the paper, she sat back down and nervously looked around the room, not sure if anyone had noticed the new girl. She saw a handsome boy sitting next to her, he had shiny black hair that kept falling into his face as he concentrated on what he was writing. Behind him sat another boy, with brown hair, she couldn't tell for sure as he was writing but he didn't have the traditional good looks. Something about him did command attention and he had a very regal air about him. In front of the black haired boy sat a girl who looked about as out of place as Hermione felt. She had short spiky blond hair and wore heavy makeup and Hermione guessed if she didn't have to wear a uniform it would be plaid skirts and lots of spikes for this girl. Hermione kept gazing around the room, noticing everyone until she was back to where she started and was thrown out of her daze by bright blue eyes staring back at her. The black haired boy had finished and was now watching her with an intense scrutiny.

"Hey, my name's Austin, you must be the new girl. What's a pretty face likes yours doing in this drab old school?"

Hermione blushed and her mind drifted to the lines she used to overhear in the Griffyndor common room. At least he hadn't asked what her sign was. She held out her hand, and replied, "I'm Hermione, I just transferred here. So far everything's been nice but I miss my old school and my friends something fierce."

"Of course you do! Well, I'm a pro when it comes to anything you need to know about this school. You should definitely let me show you around to all the cool places."

"It's very kind of you to offer but my roommate has been showing me around and I think that I've got an inkling of where everything is at."

A loud ringing interrupted whatever his reply might have been.

"Oh I think that was the bell, "Hermione said, "it was very nice meeting you Austin, I am sure we will see each other around."

Austin just looked at her retreating form, a little dumbfounded at her lack of response.. He didn't fret for long. She was pretty enough not to give up on the first go around and he always got what he wanted in the end.

Hermione was making her way out of the classroom when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"I saw the way you shot down Austin back there and thought it was very fun to watch."

"Glad I'm so amusing, who are you?"

"No need to be defensive, I liked it. Austin needs to be brought down a peg or two from time to time. My name's Jericho. Welcome to the school." He said, holding out his hand to shake.

"I am Hermione, and thank you, I am trying to make the most of it anyway." She said shaking his hand and giving him a smile.

"So what classes are you taking?"

"I am taking AP Lit, AP Biology, Calculus, and a music elective."

"Nice, we will be in the AP classes together and I may or may not see you in your music class." He said with a wink.

Hermione just sort of stared at him, so he continued to speak. "On Mondays and Fridays we have all our classes, and they divide them up into pairs and we will have two classes plus our two home room slots a day. Right now we better get a move on or we are going to be late for AP Lit and the teachers here have no tolerance for tardiness. They will lock the doors on their way into the classroom so if you are not in before the teacher, you won't get in at all. Professor Farley is easy on the eyes but she's a snake so you'll want to do your best to stay on her good side."

Hermione was trying to soak up all the information he was spewing off while keeping up with him so that by the time they made it to the classroom she was out of breath and most of all the seats had been taken except for two in the back which Jericho led her to.

Right on cue with the bell ringing, Professor Farley strode in closing the door behind her and turning to face the class with a menacing stare.

"I expect that since you made it into this class that I am not teaching a bunch of dunderheads but we shall soon weed out the weak from the strong." She said looking around the room.

Hermione was in awe, this lady would give Professor Snape a run for his money.

"I have high expectations and as such I only let the best take this course. If I find you too weak to continue then I will ask the Headmaster for a letter of transfer to move you into the easier classes. Now first things first, I would like to know how much you all know so here is a pop quiz to test your knowledge." She started handing out the papers, looking at everyone as she went by. Her eyes fell on Hermione and she gave an indignant stare wondering how on earth they could place a new person in such a taxing class.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling she wasn't making a good impression to this formidable teacher. She gave her a tentative smile and Professor Farley gave a huff and strode to the front of the classroom.

"You may begin," she simply stated as she sat in her desk and looked out to the class as they all bent their heads and started scribbling. Hermione took her time on this quiz, knowing that this was going to be a harsher teacher and she didn't want to give her any reason to criticize her.

After AP Lit, the rest of the classes were a breeze and she was quite glad she had taken a music elective as music was something that always reminded her of happier times in her childhood. The professor for music was very pleasant and the elective was shaping up to be her favorite time of day. That a music class could be so rewarding surprised Hermione as she always got along better with the teachers who had prudent everyday life lessons to teach her.

As the days passed, Hermione made a few new friends. Ariana, as shy as she was, would give a slight nod to her whenever they passed each other in the hall. Jericho also became a fast friend and she was glad they shared a few classes together because it was nice to have a familiar and friendly face around the school. She only had her music elective class with Persephone which was unfortunate, but the other girl made that class more fun.

All in all, Hermione thought, it hadn't been a terrible first week, she just hoped she could keep the charade up long enough for her friends to rescue her. She was sure they were cooking up some scheme to find her and take her back home to Hogwarts, she just knew it, she thought as she laid her head on her pillow that night wondering what they were doing.

Hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review and I will try to have the next chapter up sooner!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. - So very sorry for the long update. I am hoping to get on a schedule and be more regular with my updates. It has been a crazy few months but everything seems to be going back to normal! Yay for the little things! Also, I know the courses I have made for these school are probably more Americanized than they should be. I usually take pride in the research I do, but it was very hard to find out how other nations do school, so that is something that probably won't be accurate in this story. If anyone has any suggestions though please let me know I definitely don't mind help! Thank you for reading my story, please review!

Big thank you shout out to my Beta: Kateera! She is absolutely the best!

Chapter Six:

The following Monday, Severus was waiting in his office for the students to arrive. He was pleasantly surprised to see them show up promptly at 8. He gestured for them to take their seats and as soon as the last one was seated, he stood up in one fluid motion.

"The potion I have been working on is almost done so we need to decide on which school to visit first. Anyone have any idea where to start?" He asked looking around the room.

Ginny could see no one was willing to put in any information, so she decided to go for it. "Professor, I was looking at the five schools and I feel that out of all five, the Egyptian school and the Indian school would be least likely. Hermione would stick out like a sore thumb so I vote that we try those ones as a last resort."

"I see Miss Weasley. Wouldn't you think that her parents would like her to go where she would least likely be found."

"I still think her parents would be more concerned with putting Hermione in a school closer to home where her pale skin might not stick out so much."

"Very well, I see your point and I agree with it, no matter how much I would rather not." Severus said with a sneer lifting his lip.

The rest of the students looked stunned by Snape's grudging agreement but wisely kept their silence.

Ginny looked proud of herself and she became more confident of her ideas, "If we leave those two schools for last then we are left with the Norse school, the Celtic school, and the Greek school. I'm not sure I know where to begin with those schools. Each is more likely than the others. Of course a lot is known about Greece and their mythology so that could be another obvious choice. We may want to put that towards the end. I was looking at Norse mythology and it's fascinating. I say we start there."

Severus walked slowly up to their table, "as Miss Weasley seems to be the only one inputting ideas," he said glaring around at the other students slowly. " We shall go ahead and proceed with the Norse school. Does anyone know much about this school?"

"First off, it's called Folkvardr Institusjonen, which is interesting, because Folkvardr means "guardian of the people", so that pretty much translates to Guardian Institution," said Draco before Ginny could speak again. "The goddess Freya is very fond of the school and the students that go there so she is the major deity that we could potentially run into. The others that could be a threat are Odin, though he is more prone to wander the world for self seeking reasons. Thor usually has his hands full with the giants but he is a great warrior and we would be foolish to discount him, he could potentially be called in. Loki would be the last god we should take into consideration. He is known as a trickster and likes to cause mayhem. e's not super fond of the other gods and goddesses so that could help us if we had to appeal to him. Although from the way it sounds we are just looking for Granger and that shouldn't stir up the gods and goddess unless we find her. How long do you expect to stay at the school looking for her sir?"

Ginny was gaping at the blond boy, obviously impressed with how much he knew about Norse mythology. He looked at her with a smirk on his face and gave her a wink before returning his attention to the professor.

"I'm not sure I can answer that, I'll need to do a thorough sweep of the school. It could take a week, it could take more than a month. In the meantime I'll need to know how to behave among the students,, how to dress, what classes I should be enrolled in, and how to appeal to the students to make friends. I need to be immersed in the school. That's the only way I'm going to have access to what I need to find Miss Granger."

"Sir, as cliche as it might sound, Luna and I could probably gather information about clothing styles. We're also both very good at transfiguration. Once we know what styles are popular amongst the muggles, we can transfigure some of your clothing."

Severus arched an eyebrow at this, making Ginny turn as red as her hair. He wasn't sure if he wanted a couple of girls going through his belongings, but on the other hand the potion was starting to take up most, if not all, of his free time. Giving a deep sigh of aggravation, he nodded his assent. "Very well, that will leave you three to figure out what sort of classes I should be enrolled in. Once you have a list, bring it to me and I'll start the paperwork process for late enrollment. If that is all, we should get to our tasks, I'll take the potion next Monday so we need to be ready to go by then."

Ginny and Luna talked eagerly as they walked out of the classroom and headed straight for the library to start their research. The boys glared daggers at each other, trying to figure a way out of the predicament they found themselves in. Finally Ron gave a huff and stalked away, following the girls to the library.

"This isn't right. Those two should not be helping to locate Hermione. They don't even like her." Ron whined as he sat down next to Ginny.

"Honestly Ron, as much as I dislike them, the bigger picture is that we need to find Hermione and they have been recruited to help. Being upset isn't going to find Hermione any faster. ," she said with a pointed look.

Ron groaned again as Luna piped up, "plus, for Slytherins, they're very good looking."

The two girls started giggling, earning them a stern look from Madame Pince. They hushed a little as Ron gave them both a strange look.

"You know I had no idea what this year had in store for me Ginny, but dressing our professor, Professor Snape at that, was not something I'd have guessed," said Luna, causing Ginny to let out a laugh that she tried to stifle and Ron to bury his head on the table muttering something about crazy girls.

"You know Zabini, this is a strange predicament we find ourselves isn't it?" Draco Malfoy sauntered over to the table the three students were occupying, Blaise following him.

"I think you're right Malfoy, searching for a girl we most likely won't find is hardly worth our time, nevermind that it's the Granger girl."

"Why are you two here?" Ginny asked in a huff, annoyed that they were ruining the mood, Ron now glaring daggers at the Slytherins.

"My my Weaslette, ready to be rid of us already?"

"Unless you have something to add to our conversation, I see no reason why you should be here in the first place."

"I believe it was Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape who told us we have to work together. It'll be better if we can be civil , after all, we'll be seeing an awful lot of each other." He winked in her direction as he took a chair, turned it around, and sat down in front of her. Blaise followed suit as he sat down next to Draco.

"I really don't see why we need to work together outside of the classroom." Ron said, irritated at how the evening was turning out.

"How do you suppose we do that Weasley? We need a schedule for Professor Snape by next Monday and don't think you can get out of helping." Draco stated, glaring at Ron who glared right back.

"Ok boys, that's enough, as much as I hate to admit it, Malfoy's right. This would go a lot smoother if we were at least civil. I say we meet regularly throughout the week to come up with plans that will help Professor Snape." Ginny glanced around the table and her eyes ended on Ron who just shrugged and gave an angry sigh before slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"How about meeting here in the library after dinner three nights a week? Professor Snape's leaving after Monday and while he's gone we should figure out his next move in case she isn't there, we'll be prepared for his next stop."

"Yes, sounds smart. So, see you here tomorrow?" Draco asked as he and Blaise stood up and gathered their things.

"I don't have any plans and quidditch hasn't started up yet so sure." Ginny said as Luna gave a soft nod and Ron just grunted.

Malfoy smirked as he walked out of the library with Blaise not too far away. Ginny rounded on Ron and smacked him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Really Ronald, you have no idea why I could be so irritated with you right now?"

"No, I don't know. You should be happy I didn't wipe that smirk off of Malfoy's face with a well placed curse."

"You'll be civil Ron and you'll be helpful, otherwise'll tell Dumbledore you couldn't be bothered to help Hermione."

This made Ron's blood boil and he couldn't help but burst out, "but she's my friend more than anyone else's except for Harry, and I have to endure those two pretending they're helping while they could give a rat's arse if we find her or not."

"Professor Dumbledore trusts them or they wouldn't be helping and why don't you focus all that energy on trying to help Hermione instead of making bad impressions of gorillas with all the grunting you were doing. I know they're Slytherins and I know they're your so called sworn enemies, but Hermione is more important than they are so instead of being pigheaded and obnoxious you should be thankful we even have their help."

Ron felt a little ashamed after this, realizing his sister was right. "Since when did you become so smart?" He asked pulling her into a side hug.

"I've always been this smart, just haven't always been able to voice it. Come on, we should get some sleep, we have a busy week."

The week flew by for the five students, yet they managed to complete their tasks. Ginny and Luna came up with several styles they thought would compliment Professor Snape so later in the week they got some of his clothes and transfigured them. The boys only had to be split up a couple of times which was a win in Ginny's book. Come Monday they had a decent class schedule and his clothes all ready for him.

Ginny and Luna got to Professor Snape's rooms early, bumping into Blaise and Draco on their way in.

"Weaslette, Lovegood, I trust your day was good." Blaise said in his low timber of a voice. The girls looked at him a little shocked as he didn't usually say much to them.

"It went alright," Luna said in her singsong voice with a far off look in her eyes.

Ginny felt awkward trying to have polite conversations with the two Slytherins but it was loads better than the first day and that could only be considered progress! As they were finding their seats, Ginny made the bold move to sit at the same desk as the two boys and Luna followed suit. Draco raised his eyebrows in silent shock but covered it up with one of his famous smirks. When Ron got to the room and saw the seating arrangement his face started to turn red but he didn't say anything and pulled up a chair to sit next to Luna and far away from the Slytherins.

Professor Snape was the last one in which shocked everyone but they weren't as shocked as he was at the seating arrangement. He decided it was best not say anything about it so he took his place at the front and started to speak.

"The potion is finished, I've already been enrolled in the school, I just need to hand them my schedule so they can place my name in the appropriate classes. Have you guys come up with a schedule for me?" He inquired of the three males in the room.

"Yes sir, We put you in both advanced classes and standard classes because they mention having to test for the advanced classes and we thought it has been awhile since Granger has attended a muggle school so she might not have tested that well."

At this Ron gave a snort which led all eyes to fall on him.

"Do you have something to add to this Mr. Weasley."

"Well if you knew Hermione half as much as I do you'd know she would ace those tests. It doesn't matter how long it's been, she loves to learn and she remembers everything she has ever learned. I guarantee you she passed all her exams to be able to take the advanced courses."

"As noble as it is to stick up for her, it's still a possibility and therefore we must entertain the probability of her not passing all her exams. Let me see this schedule you have come up with," Snape held out his hand for the parchment. Draco pulled out the class list and handed it to his professor.

Schedule for Professor Snape

P.1: Free

P.2: AP English

P.3: Ancient History

P.4: Mathematics

P.5:Free

P.6: AP Chemistry

"Very well, this should work. I'll send it to them promptly. I'll be out of classes here until I get back so Professor Dumbledore has brought in another potions master. I'll get a full report from them about the goings on in my class and I expect you all to be prime examples, that includes you Mr. Weasley." He said looking at Ron with a scowl on his face.

Ron just grumbled and nodded before putting his things away. This year was not turning out the way he had imagined it. Harry was always being asked to see Dumbledore, Hermione was being forced to spend the year away from Hogwarts, and his younger sister was joking about Slytherins being hot. What did he do to deserve this? He stayed lost in his thoughts as he followed his classmates out of the room.

Later that evening Severus paced his quarters, not really sure if he was prepared to do what was asked of him. Everything that the Dark Lord has put him through was nothing compared to how nervous he was to be a teenager again. He finally got himself calm enough to lay down and get some sleep. The next morning he took the potion he had carefully brewed and Albus Dumbledore waved goodbye as he apparated just outside the school he was supposed to attend for at least the next week. With a sigh, he picked up his bags and walked the short way to the gate. It opened for him upon learning his name. Severus walked up to the building, not really sure what he was getting into. A cheerful blond greeted him, ushered him inside, and shut the heavy door.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! They floor me, I don't expect them so I appreciate them so much! My treat to you was to get this chapter out faster so I hope you enjoy! I am thinking I am going to have to start writing mostly Snape chapters, unless something dramatic happens in Hermione's life at school. Otherwise I think I am going to start becoming very repetitive with Hermione. I may throw in a chapter here and there about her before her and Severus meet up just to have a catch up and see the progression of her relationship with her new friends.

As always thank you a million times over to my super amazing Beta Kateera! You rock babe!

Chapter Seven

Before Hermione knew it, a month had passed in her new school. She had gotten into a routine that suited her, she thought of Hogwarts often, but was making the most of her situation. She spent a lot of time in the library, where her friends would gather together after dinner for studying and chatting. She was at the library now, working on her homework. She looked towards the front of the library and saw a very long line waiting at the information desk where Madam Rubi was patiently helping everyone with their problems. Off to the side, she could see a group of boys trying to get Madam Rubi's attention, but she was so busy with everyone else she didn't notice. Madam Rubi was what you would call stunningly pretty in almost an unearthly way. Her long black hair hung past her back, and she had piercing blue eyes that felt like they could see into your soul. It was very unnerving at times, but Hermione, being used to someone like Madam Pince for a librarian, didn't let it bother her.

"What are you working on Mione?" Jericho asked as he took the seat across from her.

Hermione looked up and smiled at the tall boy, "I figured I would start on the essay Professor Farley assigned. I don't need any more reason for her to not like me." She said with a sigh, it was so unlike a professor to torment her, she definitely could see Harry's issues with Professor Snape a lot more clearly.

"She really does seem like she has it out for you," Jericho commented as he took his books out of his bag.

"Who's got it out for you?" Persephone asked sitting down next to Hermione.

"Professor Farley, she challenges me every class and the evil glares she sends my way just give me chills. Is she always like that?" She asked, directing her question to Jericho who had her as a teacher.

"Well I have only had her as long as you have but I always heard she was a tough teacher. When it comes to you though, she seems way more vindictive."

"That's what I thought, I don't know why she doesn't like me."

"I think it more has to do with the fact that you're a new student and you're top of the class already. She sees it as a challenge to her teaching and so she's testing you."

"I can't really help who I am and it's not fair for her to single me out."

"Of course it's not fair, but she's the teacher. The best way to win this battle is by doing you and showing her you won't let her get to you."

Hermione smiled at that, she thought of Professor Snape when he said that. She knew he was a bit of bully to Harry and that he had personal reasons, not that Hermione was condoning it, just realizing it was there. He had challenged Hermione, and sometimes he did speak out of place, but there were moments when no one else was looking that she could see the ghost of a smile on his face. Compared to that, what Professor Farley was doing was just being a bully. "You're right, maybe if I turn in this essay early I can have the satisfaction of her head almost exploding in anger." Hermione said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asked Ariana as she took her seat next to Jericho.

"Oh just imagining torture on poor Professor Farley's head." Hermione said with another laugh.

"Yeah, I was planning on taking AP Lit next semester but I'm worried I'll get Farley as a teacher. That would be terrible," she said with a visible shudder. "She's one of the meanest teachers here."

"I wonder why she's like that?" Persephone pondered.

"Oh let's not go there, I'd rather not see my teacher as a human, but as a monster designed to reign terror down on us mere teenagers." Jericho replied dramatically.

The group laughed about it as they settled down to their studying. Hermione looked around the room at her group and felt she was content. It might not be where she wanted to be but she'd made friends and life wasn't awful.

"Hey Mione, in Biology, when Professor Hamilton talked about the wolf following the scent of a rabbit, on which page does it say where the brain integrates information for the smell?" asked Jericho flipping through his biology book.

"Oh, I think it's here," she said, taking the book and flipping through the pages before landing on the correct one and giving the book back to Jericho.

"Thanks," he responded as he started taking notes.

Hermione went back to her book and notes and started writing again when a shadow fell over her desk. She looked up and Austin was standing there looking down at her.

"You're blocking good light there," she said to him.

"Figured you might be bored and would like to get out of here," he cooed as he took the liberty of shutting her book for her.

"You figured wrong," she said, her voice just as sickly sweet, and opened her book again. "I'm studying with my friends, that's what a study group is."

"You can't keep turning me down sweets, they all succumb eventually."

"Of what, boredom?" Hermione asked smiling in his direction.

A scowl crossed his features, but he dropped it and let it go.

As Austin stalked away, he thought, _Maybe if I got her away from her friends she wouldn't be so cocky_.

"I can't believe you keep turning him down, are you even human?" Jericho asked in amazement.

"There was just someone very similar to him at my old school, so I guess you could say I've had a lot of practice."

"Yeah but he is so cute," said Persephone dreamily.

"Yes, but that is also why he is so cocky. Knowing you're cute and using it to pick up girls is not an attractive quality."

"You're right," she said, "but it might be worth it just once, to say you did."

Hermione and Ariana chuckled in agreement, "maybe, but I find it more fun to watch his face when I reject him. He's obviously not used to it."

Persephone and Jericho joined in on the chuckling.

"You're right there, I don't think I have ever seen anyone reject him." Jericho quipped before looking back down at the notes he was taking with a smile on his face.

"We're here to study, not talk about boys," Hermione scolded.

The other three students looked at each other, balled up pieces of paper, and simultaneously threw them at Hermione. She looked shocked before laughing, causing the others to laugh too. They calmed down when the librarian threw them a stern look, and got back to studying before they got kicked out.

During the coming weeks Hermione kept hoping her old friends would have found a way to contact her, but so far she hadn't heard anything from the wizarding world. It was disconcerting. She wasn't sure where they all stood with the war going on. She tried to see if she could read between the lines of all the bad muggle news, but so far nothing that really stood out to her. She grew more worried as time went on but she was thankful for the friends she had made at her new school.

Persephone and Ariana quickly became as close to her as Ginny and Luna., They would often have girl nights on the weekends where they would stay up late and gossip and giggle to their hearts content. It was weird for Hermione to feel like she should be so carefree, when she knew what was going on in her other life. She tried to enjoy it though, for Seph and Ari's sake.

Jericho also became a close friend He tried to sneak in with the others during their girl nights but he almost got caught one night so Hermione put a stop to it, telling him it wasn't worth it. Instead he spent every waking hour not in class, with them. Persephone told Hermione she thought he had a crush on her which made Hermione laugh. Even if it were true, she didn't have time to date someone here when she was planning on heading back to Hogwarts as soon as she could and she didn't need the distraction.

On top of all her school work, Hermione was using any opportunity to make sure she didn't lose touch with her magic. She didn't have her wand, but Professor McGonagall and Flitwick had started teaching them the theory and practice of wandless magic. Hermione felt she was getting good at it, although it was mostly small spells. She wanted to see if wandless magic had the same effect as magic with a wand and so far she hadn't been sent an angry Ministry letter letting her know she was breaking the law.

On Sunday, Hermione had managed to get a few hours free from her friends so she grabbed a glass from the cafeteria and found a secluded area far back in the library.

"Augamenti," she whispered, trying to fill the glass up with water.

At first it seemed nothing had happened but Hermione looked a little closer and realized she had produced the spell, it just hadn't gone into the glass like she had intended. She sighed in frustration. She knew the reason she was having difficulty was because she wasn't in the proper environment.

"Augamenti," she said a little louder and really concentrated on the glass in front of her. She gave a little cheer when she saw some of the water had made it into the glass, not as much as she had intended but she would take the small victories as they came.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione whipped her head up to stare at the pearly green eyes of Clarissa Hawthorne, the prettiest girl in the school.

Hermione smiled, a little unsure of how much the other girl saw, "oh I was just sitting here thinking."

"Why were you talking to yourself? It sounded like Latin. Do you often sit by yourself talking in a different language?"

"Oh I didn't think anyone could hear me. Sometimes talking out loud helps me process things better." Hermione didn't have a lot of practice lying, but she sure hoped Clarissa was buying it.

Clarissa eyed the glass of water, "Oh man, I would hate to have Madam Rubi see that you have an open container of liquid in the library. It even looks like you spilled some. Are you clumsy or something?"

At that moment, the very Librarian they were talking about came into view.

"Is everything alright girls? You are being a little loud over here."

Hermione looked apprehensive at that because she didn't think they were being overly loud.

"Madam Rubi, she has an open container of liquid and even managed to spill some. Isn't that against the library rules?" Clarissa asked looking a little too smug for Hermione's taste.

"I'm afraid it is. Hermione since you're new I'm going to let you off with a warning but I must ask you to leave now and please take note for future enjoyment of the library that you must abide by the rules. I have a handbook if you would like to review it. Now no more arguing girls. Enjoy the rest of your Sunday." With that, she walked away to talk to a table that had started throwing things at each other.

"You should watch your back, we don't take too kindly to freaks wandering our hallways."

Clarissa's attitude surprised Hermione. She had never uttered two words to this girl, who did she think she was calling her a freak?

"Not all of us can be stuck up bitches," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing," she said sweetly as she moved to get up from the floor.

Clarissa turned around on her heal, her bag swinging behind her and hitting Hermione in the face. She looked back at the stricken Hermione, chuckled to herself and continued to sashay away.

Hermione felt a fire start down in the pit of her stomach. She was angry but also shocked and embarrassed and kind of wanted to cry, so many emotions rolling through her body.

 _Every school has that one bitch,_ she thought to herself, _I'm just surprised at how long it took to find out who it was here._

When she got back to her room, Persephone was there. She looked up, took one look at Hermione's face, and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"What do you know about Clarissa Hawthorne?" Hermione said, barely keeping her emotions in check.

"Well, she's a bit conceited and stuck up, but we've never had any trouble. She normally keeps to her friends and doesn't wander too far out of her social class, why? What did she do?"

"Nothing really at first, commented on hearing me talk to myself. In the end she ended up calling me a freak and hit me in the face with her bag as she was walking away."

"What a bitch!" Persephone gasped in indignation

"Seph, it's been so long since I've felt like this. Before I went to my old boarding school, when I was still at home, kids would treat me exactly like her. It's one of the reasons I loved my old school. There were the bullies of course, but I hardly ever had to see them and when I was with my friends everything seemed like it would be okay in the end."

"Don't worry 'Mione, we can definitely band together. Show the bullies they have no control over us." Seph said as she pulled Hermione into another hug.

"Thank you," Hermione said, accepting the hug and feeling her heart fill with love for the first time since finding out she wasn't returning to Hogwarts.

At that moment Ariana walked in and the girls filled her in about what happened. The three friends stayed in the dorm room for the rest of the day, studying and hanging out.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Ariana asked looking at Hermione with serious eyes.

"Sure," she replied warily.

"Why don't you answer any of the letters your parents send you?"

Hermione pondered the question and at last answered with the truth, hoping her friends would understand."Honestly, I am still so upset with everything that happened that led up to me coming to this school."

"I get that, trust me, probably more than you realize, but whatever happened at that school they obviously were concerned enough to pull you from it." she looked at Hermione with sympathy. "I think you might want to cut them some slack, you never know when something might happen and you don't have that closure. Do you really want the last thing you remember about your parents to be anger and hate? I would give anything if my father would even acknowledge that I exist, let alone write me letters on a weekly basis." She said, frustrated at the fact that her dad didn't do the things a dad was supposed to do. "I don't have a mum, she died when I was very young and my father shipped me off at the first opportunity. It made me so angry, he still thinks of me as a freak, and he has pretty much hidden me from any of my family. What I wouldn't give to see any of them, even my cousin who was a spoiled brat, would be a relief. I know it's hard, but just maybe think about patching up things with them before it's too late."

Hermione listened to her, sadness written all over her features. "Trust me when I say I definitely know that anything can happen at a moment's notice. Honestly, I have started thinking about at least talking to them. They took a part of me and broke it and that's not just something I am saying to be dramatic. It's not something that can be repaired overnight either. I'm not sure our relationship will ever be the same, but I do miss them."

Ariana moved to give Hermione a hug, "it's going to be okay. I know it is going to be."

A.N.: Okay, so I think I have decided to probably just write Snape's perspective for the next few chapters, mostly because I feel if I write Hermione then I will just start getting repetitive. I know school bully is super cliche but I actually feel like it will help towards a plot line that I have. The bully will help set that in motion, in my head anyway it works out. I am also starting another fic as I am writing this one. I won't post any of that one until this is finished, but I have found it has really helped me when I get stuck on this one to step away for a little bit. I am mostly writing the other one because I am enjoying playing with pairings. Anyway who is ready to see a teenage Snape? I am super excited! Haha!


End file.
